guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Guard
History Class Once there was a Sadida named Suncrusher, who wanted nothing but to have a legacy. He tried participating in epic dungeon runs, he hopped guilds and brought many fortunes' worth of expertise to them, but he took no enjoyment out of the wide world of Amakna... until one fateful day in the middle of April, when the brave Sadida resolved to create his own following! Suncrusher slogged day and night for a week. He farmed the Gobball Dungeon and slaughtered Prespics with his bare hands, he tortured Wild Sunflowers and merchanted their resources... Until he gathered the money to buy his own Guildalogem. The 100,000 Kamas were worth the toil, and The Lightning Guard was born! The Christening Why "The Lightning Guard"? Well, it sounds cool. Has a nice ring to it. Why green and white? They're my lucky colors; white for purity, green for bravery. Why the sun and shield? They look AWESOME!!! The General Law (not including Suncrusher) Yes, I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time with this stuff, I know that everyone knows these, but just hold on. You don't want yourself kicked for no fault of your own, just 'cause you didn't read the rules. Trust me, it sucks. RULE 1: No flaming at anyone, either in-game or on the talkpage. It's just not nice. RULE 2: No attacking the Percs of ANY OTHER GUILD without direct consent from a) The Leader, b) a Second, or c) a Collector Killer. When any of our Percs is being attacked within 10 squares of your map, you must go defend it. RULE 3: A weekly donation should be made to the guild, or at least some money set aside for it. I mean, what's the use of a guild if we don't have a house or paddock or anything? RULE 4: Higher levels/ranks should come to the aid of any newbie who needs help with a certain fight/dungeon/prism/whatever. We regularly fight Treechnids and do the Gobball dungeon, though, so participation is recommended. Apparently, we have an unusually high prospecting rate... If any F2P wants to run the Field/Incarnam Dungeon, PM me (Suncrusher) or Moon-Shadows or Caught-Bluffing. Bluff stays in Incarnam and can solo the Incarnam dungeon. I (Suncrusher) am F2P and all I really do is the Field dungeon, and Moony just likes the Field for some reason. RULE 5: Don't complain or beg, it ruins the game for others. Use the priviledge of guildchat with respect, please... I really don't want to ban anyone for any reason at all. There will be no racial, ethnic, or sexual slurs, unless it's a joke and we all know it. Redneck and blonde jokes are fine... I have a preference for 'em xD. That's pretty much it. Just remember to NOT be a jerk and enjoy the game... That's why we're here, right? The Infantry When a newcomer is invited to the guild, he/she is automatically ranked as "On Trial". The ranks following "On Trial" are determined based on G'uild '''XP'erience ('''gxp) donation. As you rise the ranks, you acquire priviledges within the guild, including paddock (when we get one!) use, House (again, when we get one!) chest passwords, and the right to place, and collect from, Perceptors. On Trial: 0 gxp, No Rights Initiate: 100 gxp, No Rights Apprentice: At 500 gxp, the right to change experience donation is acquired. Recruiting Officer: At 2000 gxp, the right to invite others to the guild is awarded. Guard: At 5000 gxp, ummmm.... you get to guard stuff? Yeah! *hears booing from audience* Crap... that sucked. Reservist: At 10000 gxp you get to place percs. Good luck. We ain't paying your insurance. You also get to mess around with our imaginary paddock. Protector: Finally, at 50000 gxp, the right to collect from percs is obtained, along with the ability to access others' mounts. The Special Forces These ranks are for highly specialized characters who can really get the job done. They enjoy special benefits, and can only be acquired once "Guard" status is reached. Murderer: Must have the ability to deal damage to the quantity of 10 times the character's level per turn, must be at least level 10 Torturer: Same as Murderer, except has the responsibility of punishing those who aggress our Perceptors, including neutrals or unguilded characters. Treasure Hunter: 150+ Prospecting Points, P2P Guide: Extensive knowledge of Zaaps, Pay to Play status recommended. Spy: An alternate character in an opposing guild Breeder: Patience, a decent amount of cash, and LOTS of time. Must be P2P. Craftsman: A profession of 30+. P2P recommended, however not necessary. Must be willing to donate the lion's share of his/her products and profits to the guild. The Handpicked Few There are a few ranks that cannot be reached without direct consent from the Leader, which require real-life as well as in-game skills. Diplomat: Negotiates alliances between our guild and the others. Good people skills necessary. PM the Leader or any Second-in-command for details. Collector Killer: Well, it kills enemy Perceptors. The only rank with permission to do so. Any unranked guildie that, without permission, aggresses a Perceptor, will be banned. The Chosen One: Every week, this honorable rank goes to whoever has the highest total gxp distribution. He/she has the full rights of a Protector. Secretary: Updates this page in regards to news, lotteries, and otherwise useful info. Responsible for kicking sand in the face of the Diplomats. Treasurer: Takes care of the guild-wide funds, and has the responsibility of organizing the Lottery. We aim to buy a Guild House soon, and the Treasurer will take care of that, too. Governor: The lowest rank with the right to manage the ranks. Maximum of 4. Generally takes care of all political bullshit that the highest echelons are too busy for. Second-in-Command: The Leader's right hand man/woman. Has all the responsibilities of the Leader except the right to upgrade collectors. THE LEADER: All Hail the Sun! Has complete authority over everything. He can also fly, and he gets his nachos with extra cheese. The Leader CAN touch Chuck Norris *gasps of awe*. Phew... we made it through the serious! Hurray! The Insane Asylum EDIT: If any newbie wants to join a guild, either PM Suncrusher or one of these nutcases. There's only a few people in the guild as of yet, but these are a few that stand out. That's not necessarily a good thing... Rose: A fireball of a Sacriette. She will NOT flirt with you, whatever you try. Serious at all times, unless she's seriously beating up some Gobball @$$... then she's fine. She deals considerable damage for her level. Mostly inactive. Skitter: Not really in the guild, but he provided the last bit of money for the Guildalogem in exchange for the creation of his guild, Skitter's Scorpions. This nutty level 4x Eniripisa is obsessed with scorpions' personal body parts, yet nobody knows why. We're not even sure that he knows. Of course, that wouldn't be surprising. He is obsessed with switching sprites around... whatever. Emo-Foxxeh: This crazy Sramette is the Anti-Blooming-Rose (she flirts like hell), and the Leader's self-stated personal whore. Whatever... Mostly inactive. Whiskerss: A fun level 2x Xelor with decent damage and an infinite amount of alts. Maybe, if he stopped making alts, he could actually be good. Mostly inactive. Caught-Bluffing: An F2P Ecaflip and a longtime friend of Suncrusher. He is currently the second Second-in-Command, as well as the guildie that has contributed most to the guild. 17000 gxp, my friends. That's decent, 'specially since our guild is only level 5 xD. He is a white, furry ball of fury, Felintion, and ownage, and his fave training spot is the Incarnam Chafers. If you see him, say hi. Summon-Magic: Bluff's alt. Level 30 intelligence Osamodas with decent damage. He is a fan of one of the most annoying strategies in the game: Tofu Spammage (with his Sponge/Country combo he gets +5 to summons... Yikes!). Akiyo-Akiyo/Uhm-Hi: Another F2P, except this one is a Cra/Osamodas. She is pretty cool with anything you say. A bit nutty in battle. She uses a weird Moskito/Gobball Set combo to deal massive damage in the Field Dungeon. Ninjacide: The only smart Iop in existence. Really. You can ask Ankama staff if you want. Ninja is an Intelligence Iop who lives off of making mincemeat out of Gobballs. Kinda funny. Especially since it gets roasted with his Sword of Fate while he's at it. Kamikazewatermelon: Ninja's alt. This high-level Feca enjoys long walks on the beach and mercilessly slaughtering random Tofus. The supreme torturer of animals. I personally enjoy verbally slaughtering him, as he can be quite entertaining... The odd thing is, that Ninja and Kami have two different personalities... Odd indeed. Whatever. Things like that happen in The Lightning Guard. AND FINALLY... Suncrusher, a.k.a. Our Leader Suncrusher is currently a level 37 Sadida with incredible damage and no life whatsoever. He spends his time cleaning out the Field Dungeon with his pals, or butchering those ever-so-annoying Prespics with Second-in-Command Moon-Shadows. He can deal up to... say 340 damage per turn on a good day. He is nice, and as long as you don't set his mane on fire he will stay that way. He is almost always active and will answer your questions if you PM him or any of his alts... in this case, alt = basically any character that has a name starting with "Sun" and is in the Guard. His Guildopedia account is User:Sharad Sun, so leave messages for him on User_talk:Sharad Sun if he isn't online. Artwork, Murals, Graffiti, Arson, and whatever else A little somethin' I did when I was bored at home with no Internet. The Wall of "R"-Rated Online Text Now we get to see what Our Leader and Co. say in their free time. Sadly, most of it has to do with the Leader getting owned by the guildies. ---- MOON-SHADOWS: i have 3.2kk i ken donate to the guild SUNCRUSHER: xD umm... ---- SUNCRUSHER: hey all, wussup? this is emofoxxeh my whore xD EMO-FOXXEH: yesh ah ish hish whore xP SUNCRUSHER: *sighs* see wut i mean? MOON-SHADOWS: *hits suncrusher with a 30-pond dictionary* now hell be smarter xD SUNCRUSHER: ow that hurted ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKITTER: *hits suncrusher with private part* SUNCRUSHER: heyy no fare BLOOMING-ROSE: xD SKITTER: im sure he liked it tho SUNCRUSHER: *fumes* ---- SUNCRUSHER: shut up kami KAMIKAZEWATERMELON: >:( i dint say anythin SUNCRUSHER: (xD) ---- More coming soon! Comments Sharad Sun 18:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok guys have fun... remember no slandering or tryin 2 verbally kill anyone. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to let you guys know that my P2Pship is about 2 expire in like 8 days... wont b able to go on any gob dungy runs or treech killin sprees xD sorry anyhoo hey where am i in the list of people?? - Akiyo Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Aki... ill add u. ur just not one of the "weird" or otherwise troubled people xD. Cheers! Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ok... just wanted to let you peeps know that if im not online at any certain time and u wanna leave a message 4 me then leave it here... no abusing this place. unless its funny then i guess its fine xD. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 16:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Finally got the image uploaded! Please, guys... Contribute fanart and screenshots (as well as self-pictures) and make a Guildopedia account! thx... The Leader 17:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, this is the leader again. Just wants to let u peeps know that im gonna be gone from June 13 through the beginning of July. Won't b there for any field runs... srry. thx... The Leader Category:Mixed:Bonta Guilds Category:Rosal Guilds Category:Accepts F2P and P2P Category:Active Guilds